ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mark II
The Mark II (Mark 2), was constructed as a prototype with an emphasis on exploring flight potential. As the first suit of Iron Man armor built at Stark Indstries, the Mark II armor was soon replaced by the Mark III armor after initial flight testing which was given the famous red and gold color scheme. Armor Design The Mark II was a prototype revealed in the movie Iron Man. In Iron Man 2 '''the suit was taken by [[James Rhodes| '''Rhodey]] and later turned into the [[War Machine Armor (film)| War Machine]] equipped with weapons provided from Hammer Industries. Armor Capabilities Flight Although this feature has become a regular ability for all succeeding armors, the Mark II is the first to be able to achieve sustained flight. Using both the Repulsors on it's hand and boots, the armor can attain flight and fly at high speeds. The Repulsors are a key part to the armor's flight as it is the factor that stabilizes the armor during flight or when hovering. Armor Features Flaps The Mark II has steel flaps which are used for breaking air speed when flying or traveling in the air. Stabilizers The Mark II has ailerons and flaps built into the legs and shoulders to increase flight stability. These features later become more concealed within the armor in later versions of the suit. Weaponry The Mark II is equipped with two flight stabilizers that can also be used as repulsors when in tough situations. The Mark 2 is also seen with what is like a prototype of the signature tank missile and also seen with a machine gun like item deployable on the arm. Repulsors The Mark II has standard repulsors, which were used mainly for flight power and stability. Despite this, as shown when Rhodey stole it, they could be used for battle. Unibeam The Mark II has a standard Unibeam, and has a whitish blue glow coming from the Unibeam's power source. The Mark II is powered by the Palladium Arc Reactor Mark II. History Iron Man The Mark II armor was first constructed by Tony Stark after escaping the Ten Rings. The suit was much more streamlined than the Mark I, with more focus on flight. The suit was taken on its first flight, where it was discovered it had a problem with freezing at high altitudes. This issue was solved with a refined titanium-gold alloy used in the Mark III '''armor. Iron Man 2 Tony becomes drunk at, what Tony believes to be, his last birthday party while in the Iron Man armor. Tired with Stark's child-like behavior, James Rhodes steals the '''Mark II and battles Tony's Mark IV armor, demolishing several rooms in his house. Rhodes then delivers it to the US Air Force, who customizes and weaponizes it, transforming it into the War Machine armor. Iron Man 3 The Mark II can be seen in the original Hall of Armors in Tony's garage, along with the Mark's I, III, IV, V, VI, and VII. It is later destroyed after the Mandarin's forces destroy Tony's Malibu house by demolishing it with missiles. Other Media Iron Man (video game) Tony constructed the Mark II upon his return to America. During his initial flight and combat training, the Maggia Crime Syndicate attacked Stark Industries, angry at the shut-down of the Weapons Development Division.Using the Mark II, Stark fought them off, until they hijacked a prototype Stark Gunship, which Tony shot down. The Mark II can be unlocked later, and is the fastest suit in the game. Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII The Mark II makes an appearance in the interactive comic app when Tony creates it and gives it a test flight, which was based on the same scene found in the first Iron Man film. Iron Man 3 - The Official Game |iso8 = |time = 22 mins, 59 seconds |xp = 3,000 XP |info = }} The Mark II is a playable and unlockable armor in the game. ---- ---- Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark II is the first and only armor to feature a pure and shiny steel silver color design on it's armor plating, since it has not been painted yet to any color. ** Following this, since the Mark II doesn't have color, it is the only armor to not have been painted, aside from having it's steel silver appearance from the original color of the metal plating used on it. ** The armor has an issue with freezing at high altitues. This was fixed with the new titanium-gold alloy used in the Mark III armor. ** This armor was temporarily the Mark I War Machine armor from Iron Man 2 to pre-Iron Man 3. Gallery Mark 2.JPG MARK2.jpg Tony_Stark-Suit_Test.jpg File:Photo(737).jpg IronmanMarkIIa.jpg|Mark 2 First Flight ironman_suit.jpg|Mark 2 in Iron man 2008_iron_man_019.jpg Filmz.ru_f_17427.jpg IM2FX0609.jpg Iron_Man_Armor_(Mark_II).jpg Ironman074.jpg Ironman-0008.jpg Iron-man-mark-ii-superbowl.jpg IronManMkII1-IM.png IronManMkII2-IM.png IronManMkII3-IM.png IronManMkII4-IM.png IronManMkII5-IM.png IronManMkII6-IM.png Mark-II.png IM_MK2_-_Game.png Iron-Man-3-Mark-II.png Ironmanmark2.jpg Photo(632).JPG IronManMkIIa-HOA.png IronManMkIIb-HOA.png IronManMkIIc-HOA.png IronManMkIId-HOA.png IronManMkIIf-HOA.png IronManMkIIe-HOA.png References * There are no References to dsiplay. External Links * * * ---- Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII Category:Prototype Flight Armor